


Tommy is jealous∼∼

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy had always been the jealous type when it came to Tubbo, he would always be found staring whenever someone was a little too friendly towards the boy, giving them glances and almost holding back several insults by the look of It. Tommy thought that it was because of their strong bond, they had always been an inseparable pair, but Tommy had noticed that Tubbo was talking much less with him and much more with the other members of the server. He did not mind, or so he thought.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 221
Collections: Anonymous





	Tommy is jealous∼∼

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing some shit, English is not my native language so don't judge plz

Tommy had been looking for Tubbo for about an hour and he could not find him anywhere, he almost thought he was in his jungle house. He did tell him that he wanted to fix it up and maybe even finish it, but right before he was about to turn around to head to the portal the blond heard talking coming from a little further into L'Manberg. As he walks slowly towards the sounds he sees Purpled and Tubbo working to fix a house that was blown up, most likely a creeper. He decides to listen in to the conversation from afar.  
That looks great! We just need a few more logs than we are probably done for the day, what do you think? Tubbo asked Purpled while putting some logs down next to him and brushing off the dust that came from it.  
I think it looks better than before, thanks Tubbo. I knew I could count on you to help me out, you don’t need to help me tomorrow since there’s only a little left, but I did want to give you something before you leave. Purpled said with a smile as he pulled something out of his inventory.  
Here, a potion of healing and strength. Purpled gave him both and Tubbo received them with a smile.  
Wow, thank you! I really needed those, I have been working on a few projects and these can go a long way for keeping me alive. Purpled laughed a said goodbye to the boy as Tubbo started to walk towards where Tommy was spying on them.  
Tommy knew how clumsy Tubbo was, that is why Tommy was trying to find Tubbo since he knew better than Purpled, better than anyone! He does not need some dumb potions from Purpled to keep him safe since he has him. The thought of Purpled made Tommy want to kick him in the groan, what did he know that Tommy did not, why did Tubbo go to him and not-  
Tommy, what are you doing here? Tubbo asked as he carefully put the potions, he received from Purpled into his inventory.  
TUBBO! I-I was just looking for you, what were you and Purpled doing together? Tommy asked to get as much attention away from him as possible.  
I was just helping him out, you know? Someone blew up part of his house while he was gone, and I was just trying to help him out a bit. I did also receive two potions from him, isn’t that kind of him? Tubbo said, clearly with detail just so that Tommy feels obligated to do the same. Both of them started to walk towards the prime path as they talked.  
So, what were you doing spying on us? Tubbo asked, clearly feeling superior since he had noticed it. It caught Tommy of guard, so he did not really know what to say. He stayed stiff for a few seconds and Tubbo spoke up again.  
You do not need to answer if you don’t want to, just wanted you to know that you suck at spying. Tubbo said while quietly feeling proud of the light insult.  
Tommy looked away ignoring the insult that came from his friend, he was trying to be calm since seconds ago he was ready to punch someone in the face, and now he was talking with his friend about what they had done that day.  
Listen I was not spying, I was actually looking for you. But since you think it's so much better to stay with Purpled than be my guest. Tommy said with a slight tone.  
Tommy, are you jealous because I was with Purpled and not you? Tubbo asked while trying to look Tommy in the face, Tommy was clearly ignoring Tubbo since he was 100% correct.  
You are jealous, I knew it! You know it's fine, right? you don’t need to feel embarrassed. Tubbo said as he took Tommy the shoulder to stop him from walking any further, he tried to make it, so the taller boy was looking him in the eyes, but he resisted.  
Tommy, can you please look at me? Tubbo asked as he slowly started to reach for Tommy’s chin, but right before he could he was cut off by someone behind him coming closer. Tommy broke from Tubbo’s grasp and took out a diamond sword as he pushed Tubbo to stand behind him. He saw two zombies that were a hair away from attacking Tubbo, the brunet realized what was going on and took out an iron ax and stood right by Tommy.  
Tommy and Tubbo killed each one zombie as they started to wonder where they came from, Tommy looked over the bench and noticed that the sun was going down. He took Tubbo by the wrist and started to run towards his house. Tommy pushed Tubbo so that Tubbo was walking in first just to keep him as safe as possible. They walked into the other room that had a door and they finally could catch their breath. They could hear the creatures outside start to crawl, but they were at least inside where they could not reach them anymore.  
Tommy went over to the one chest that was in the room and put a few items in that he didn’t need but were still were valuable, just to get them out of the way. As tommy turns around, he notices that Tubbo is getting ready to go to bed, he had taken off his pants only in his boxers sitting with his legs hanging looking at Tommy, waiting.  
What, what is it? Tommy asked as he stood up and walked from the chest and now looked down on Tubbo confused.  
Aren’t you coming to bed? Tubbo asked, Tommy was shocked and took a step back as he began to turn red.  
W-what, there is only one bed Tubbo, we can’t sleep together. The blond explained as he tried to hide his face from Tubbo.  
Tubbo tried to lean to the side to try and make eye contact with the taller boy, before Tommy had the ability to step further away from Tubbo he felt something hold him back by his hand. Tubbo held his hand gently as he guided him towards himself into bed. Tommy was now sat right next to Tubbo and he could now feel the heat coming from the shorter boy. Tubbo slowly took Tommy’s right hand and guided to the left side of his waist making him look Tubbo in the face. Tubbo noticed how red Tommy was getting, it intrigued Tubbo and it made him want to continue.  
T-Tubbo!? What are you doing? Tommy asked as Tubbo slowly adjusted his body so that he was now sitting on Tommy’s lap, their faces only an inch away.  
What? You were jealous, you were mad that I was with Purpled and not you. Why can’t I be with him, mh? I’m not yours, am I? Tubbo asked with his face coming closer to Tommy’s, not only looking him in the eyes but into his soul.  
No, you aren’t. Tommy said now looking down on the bed, but he could notice a slight smile coming from Tubbo. The smaller boy took the blond by the chin and made him look him in the eyes again.  
Why don’t you make me yours? Tubbo pushed their lips together as Tubbo took the lead, biting his lips and putting both Tommy’s hands on his waist.  
The shorter boy had control, but he suddenly started to lose control when Tommy began to become hungry for more, Tommy put his hands under Tubbo’s thighs and pushed him closer into himself making Tubbo realize that Tommy was getting hard. Tommy put his hand into Tubbo’s hair while he started to kiss his neck and down to his collarbone, biting and bruising his beautiful skin. Tubbo held Tommy’s shirt for dear life as Tommy carefully started to button down Tubbo’s over sized green shirt reviling the rest of Tubbo’s pale untouched skin. Tommy stopped as he looked Tubbo in the eyes noticing that the brunet started to get watery eyes.  
Tubbo? Are you ok? Tommy asked while brushing away the short boy’s hair.  
Yeah, I’m fine. Just I didn’t expect you to be this rough.  
Oh, I’m sorry, we can stop if-. Tommy was cut off as Tubbo went for another kiss.  
Its ok, I like it rough. Tommy took both his hands under Tubbo’s thighs putting him back first on the bed, pinning him as Tommy glides his face over Tubbo’s chest and puts his tung on the shorter boy’s right nipple. Flicking it with his hand and lightly nipping at it. Tubbo was quiet but when the nipple play continued Tubbo started to moan and threw his head lightly back. Tommy took the hint and pinned both Tubbo’s hands over the boy’s head while he used his right hand to cup the bulge of the brunet making him buck his hips wanting to feel the sensation again.  
P-please, Tommy-I need you to-ngh∼ Tubbo said as he threw his head back into the bed.  
W-what do you want me to do now? Tubbo got out of Tommy’s grasp and put his arms around Tommy’s neck and put his mouth close to his ear.  
I-ngh, I need you to fuck me. Tommy tensed up, he didn’t know what to do. He lifted himself up and looked at Tubbo. The older boy put his hand on Tommy’s cheek to comfort him, then he continued talking. Don’t worry Tommy, ill show you how it works. Tubbo seated himself on Tommy’s lap again giving Tommy a kiss while he leaned himself over to his discarded pair of pants and pulled out some lube.  
You just keep that on your person?! Tommy asked as Tubbo opened it up and pulled his underpants down revealing his erect organ and ass.  
Just in case∼. Tubbo said while he winked at Tommy. Listen Tommy, either you can prep me or I can do it.  
What, wait, what does that even mean?! Tommy said as he looked at the lube Tubbo was holding.  
You can’t just fuck me without any prep, ill break and that’s why you-or me need to put a few fingers in me and prepare me for it. Now, are you doing it, or am I? Tubbo asked as he gave Tommy another peck on the cheek.  
I mean, I could do it, if you want me to. Just promise me that you’ll tell me if I’m doing it wrong. Tommy asked.  
Of course, Tommy I’ll help you the entire way. Now just give me your hand and we can begin. Tubbo took hold of Tommy’s right hand and put lube on three of his fingers and slowly guiding them to his entrance. Now just put one in ok. Tubbo said as Tommy was finding it hard to even move. Tommy put in one finger and it slid in faster than he expected, he noticed that Tubbo put his head on Tommy’s shoulder as he carefully was taking the finger in and out.  
You can put another one in now, and now just slowly scissor me ok. Tubbo said, still not taking his head off Tommy. The blond put the second finger in but this time he went much further inside of Tubbo, Tommy didn’t know this, but he had hit a very specific set of nerves that made everything worth it for Tubbo.  
Ahhh∼. Tubbo moaned and Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. No, no Tommy please-please continue! Tubbo pleaded, and Tommy listened as he slowly put in the third finger continuously prepping the smaller for what was about to come. Tubbo took his head off Tommy’s shoulder and carefully started to take off Tommy’s pants noticing the precum that was coming out of his boxers. He took the boxers slowly off reviling hard dick, Tubbo slowly started to jerk him of making Tommy moan. Tubbo took the lube and put some on it giving Tommy the hint that he now was ready.  
Can I? Tommy asked Tubbo.  
Yes Tommy, yes you can. Tommy took his fingers out and put both his hands under the brunet’s thighs and slowly lowering him onto Tommy’s dick. Tubbo was moaning as Tommy was lowering the boy all the way down making him adjust to it when he again was sat on Tommy’s lap. Tubbo was still moaning and Tommy was trying to hold it in, before Tommy even knew it Tubbo started to go up and down catching Tommy of guard.  
Tommy took a hold of Tubbo’s waist and helped him go up and down holding a steady pace, both moaning and enjoying themselves. Tubbo started to feel himself getting close to climax and so was Tommy.  
T-Tommy, I’m close∼. Tubbo said moaning and holding on to Tommy for dear life.  
Me too Tubbs, ngh∼, just a little more. Tommy said as he was going faster and faster. They felt something built up in both of their lower parts, something they’ve both felt but now they were together and that made it so much better. They both came at the same time, Tommy inside of Tubbo and Tubbo on both of their stomachs while they were in each of their embraces. Tommy pulled out feeling some of his cum comes out with it, still holding each other, panting.  
Tommy, Tommy I love you.  
I fucking love you too Tubbo∼


End file.
